This application relates to inventory management systems (e.g., order distribution or fulfillment systems). For example, this application relates to automated guided vehicles used in inventory management systems.
Some current inventory management systems use drag-along carts on which human agents (pickers) place items they select (pick) to fulfill orders. In a zone-less pick-to-cart system, an agent drags his/her cart from location to location as instructed by the computer system of the facility. The cart can accommodate multiple orders and typically is equipped with dedicated cartons that are keyed to the orders being fulfilled by the agent during that cart load. In some cases, the agent wears a headset and/or is provided a terminal, such as a mobile computing device, via which the agent is provided ordered, item-by-item instructions on which items to pick. As the agent walks around the facility among the different fixed shelving units, he/she drags or pushes his/her cart manually. During a given shift, the agent may end up considerably fatigued from having to propel the cart around the warehouse.
Further, some current inventory management systems divide inventory into a series of zones and assign a human agent to a zone. The systems may use a conveyor belt to move orders across the zones as controlled by the computer system of the facility. In some cases, the agent wears a headset and/or is provided a terminal, such as a mobile computing device, via which the agent is provided ordered, item-by-item instructions on which items to pick. In some cases, pick-to-light systems use light displays to direct operators to product locations. Each product location may have a numeric or alphanumeric display with a light, an acknowledgement button, and a digital readout for indicating quantity.
Further, some current inventory management or distribution systems use a “goods-to-person” approach where the items to be picked by a human agent are brought to a predetermined location to eliminate the amount of walking the human agent must do within a facility and/or expedite the picking of the items by the picker. Once picked, these items are packaged and dispatched.
While these systems may, in certain use cases, adequately maneuver the items to the stations at which they are to be picked, they are less effective for high-volume and/or high-velocity goods because they have to continually return the same goods to the picking stations during the course of a day.
Some current inventory management or distribution systems use a “goods-to-person” approach using robots to retrieve items to be picked from storage. For example, in these systems, robots may retrieve entire shelving units from storage and bring them to agents, who pick items from the shelving units. However, these robots bring many more items in the shelving units to the agents than are actually picked by the agents. Further, each robot can only retrieve items in a single shelving unit at a time because they bring entire shelving units to the agents.
Some current inventory management or distribution systems use forklifts to move pallets of items, however these systems are often not practical when fulfilling small orders, because small orders may include, for instance, only a few items while a pallet may include tens or hundreds of items. Further, traditional forklifts are not able to navigate through narrow aisles to retrieve items on shelves in those aisles, because traditional forklifts require substantial space to turn to face a shelving unit to retrieve a pallet.